Mistaken Identity
by maxinethebean
Summary: Misty is finally able to travel after six years of being alone, and she ends up finding Ash. But what she doesn't know CAN hurt her...and her beloved Ash. Is this Ash the real Ash or not? Who's behind it all? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: At Wit's End

3

Misty gazed out of the big glass windows in the training room of the Cerulean City Gym. She let out a big sigh and splashed her feet that were submerged in the pool. She looked outside to see a small group of trainers running and laughing on the street. There were two boys in the group, who were laughing and playfully chasing each other. There was a girl on the sidelines, looking annoyed at the immature boy's antics. Misty noticed the girl walk over and grab both boys by the ear and drag them to the Pokemon Center. At the sight of this, Misty let out a happy sigh and wished she were the girl in the group.

"I remember when I did the exact same thing to Ash and Brock..." Misty said, remembering fondly how many times she had yanked on their ears. But six years have passed since she last did that, and Misty was dying for adventure. Or more like just to get out of the gym. But she couldn't do that. Not at least until her sisters came back from their cruise.

"You'd think six years would be long enough for them to erase me from their memories, huh Azurill?" Misty said to the small blue pokemon with regret in her voice. Sometimes, Misty wishes that she could die so her sisters wouldn't need to leave for so long. Or maybe it was her desperate need for human interaction talking inside her head. With another lonely sigh, Misty stood up and walked towards the double doors of the gym. There were some eager novices waiting at the front door, so Misty unlocked it and they ran inside. As the last trainer ran inside, Misty was about to shut the door when a dainty hand held it open.

"Sis don't, like, close the door! We just got back!" Daisy said to her stunned little sister, who was slack jawed at their sudden appearance.

"Yeah like, we missed you and stuff!" Violet said with a squeal. Lily squealed as well.

"Misty, so have you like, been doing good? You've grown sooooo much!" Lily said excitedly. At this point, Misty was through with being surprised and was now fuming instead.

"Good, Lily? GOOD? I'VE BEEN HERE FENDING FOR MYSELF FOR SIX YEARS. YOU CALL THAT GOOD?" Misty said in her sister's faces, causing them to shrink with fear. She wanted to slap them. She wanted to slap them so hard for what they did to her.

"M-Misty...We were just, like, on a cruise..." Daisy said quietly, clutching her other two sisters from the wrath of the Fourth Sensational Sister.

"Just on a cruise, huh? SIX YEARS. SIX YEARS IS TOO LONG FOR A CRUISE. DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE MISSED OUT ON IN MY LIFE?" Misty spat her words of fury directly at her sisters, who looked even more terrified.

"Misty, we're, like sorry..." Violet said and looked at her sister with pleading eyes. Misty brushed the look off.

"Oh yeah? If you're really sorry, then all three of you will take my place as the gym leader. It's my turn to travel." Misty said and looked down with pity at her sisters, who trembled at the sight of her gaze.

"Well uhh Misty, we do have to, like visit-"

"- The water pokemon in the pool? Yes you do. Oh and by the way, we have a line of trainers waiting to battle, so have fun!" Misty said and waved to them. Surprised and proud of herself, Misty smugly walked to her room to get her travel bag. _ I can't believe I actually used their own trick to get away from this place!_ Misty thought, smiling as she packed her clothes and pokeballs into her travel sack. Throwing the sack on her back and scooping up Azurill, Misty skipped out of the gym. She was so happy to be able to travel again, and she was set on finding the one person she really needed: Ash Ketchum.


	2. Chapter 2: On The Road Again

6

Chapter 2: On The Road Again

Misty headed out of the gym, skipping happily with Azurill in tow, but then stopped suddenly to think. _Oh yeah. How am I supposed to know where Ash is at this point? I don't even know what region he's in. I should video call him at the Pokemon Center. _Misty thought to herself, then headed towards the direction of the Cerulean Pokemon Center.But the closer she got to it, the more her stomach acted up. Her heart began pounding in her chest at the very thought of even contacting Ash. Misty's palms became clammy as she stopped in front of the Pokemon Center. _Wait...Why an I trying to find this guy when he hasn't contacted me in YEARS? What if...He doesn't remember me... _Misty's thoughts trailed off as she sighed and went in anyways. Misty walked over to the many booths with video call machines in them and sat down. _Ok Misty, you can do this..._ She thought to herself and tried to be brave. Slowly, she dialed Ash's mobile number and waited for a response. Then the screen clicked on.

"Misty? Wow it's you!" Ash said with a big smile. Misty was relieved that he remembered her and she waved to him.

"Hi Ash! How have you been?" misty said cheerfully. It was so good to hear his voice, and she felt lighter than air.

"I'm doing well I guess... So you're traveling again?" Ash said enthusiastically. Misty smiled and nodded.

"Yeah my sisters just returned today. So I was wondering... Could I travel with you again?" Misty said, looking a bit embarrassed. Ash just got a huge grin on his face and laughed a bit.

"You don't even need to ask me, Misty. Of course!" Ash said gleefully. At that moment, Misty noticed something off about Ash. Instead of his usual brown eyes, it seems like there was a good amount of red in them. Misty narrowed her eyes to get a better look, which threw Ash off guard for a second.

"Uhh, whatcha looking at, Misty?" Ash said nervously. Misty cocked her head a bit and looked at him oddly.

"Ehh nothing. It must be a glare or something..." Misty said quietly. Deep inside, Ash sighed with relief that she didn't question his odd colored eyes. Then he started smiling again.

"Well I happen to be in Pallet Town right now Misty, so stay there. I'll see you in an hour or so!" Ash said and then the video screen clicked off. Misty smiled; glad to be with the one she loved again. But she was still pondering his odd eye color. She knew it wasn't a glare. Ignoring it for now, Misty sat down in the Pokemon Center and played with Azurill.

About an hour later, Ash Ketchum walked into the Pokemon Center and looked around. Then he spotted Misty on the bench in the corner of the room, and he waved to them. Misty looked up and saw him. Ash Ketchum in the flesh. Misty couldn't help but ogle him. Ash had really grown physically in six years, and that included his height, shoulders, and muscles. Misty liked the muscles part. Ash looked confused as to why she wasn't getting up to greet him, so he walked towards her. The closer he got, the brighter the shade of red Misty's face grew. Ash, being slightly less dense than when he was younger, took Misty's blush into notice. Ash gave Misty a wink just to get her to react, which she did. Surprised that he did so, Misty got out her infamous mallet and whacked him on the head.

"OWW! Well hello to you too!" Ash said and rubbed his thick skull. Misty just gave a loud "Humph!" but then turned to smile and help him up. Ash just laughed at her random mood swings. When they were both on their feet, Ash brought Misty close to him and gave her a hug. Misty was shocked, but hugged back. Ash had never hugged her before, not ever. It was always a handshake with him, but she could get used to hugs.

"I missed you..." Ash whispered in her ear, which caused Misty to shiver. He gave a small smirk and then pulled away from the hug. Misty was breathless. Who was this new ash Ketchum that acknowledged girls and actually hugged people? Misty had no idea. But then again, six years is a good amount of time for Ash to grow up a little bit. So she decided to let this go as well.

"I missed you too, Ash..." Misty said and looked down, her face bright red. Ash had a flush of color as well, but decided to keep up the conversation.

"Well, let's travel! Where do you want to go, Misty?" Ash said happily. Misty just smiled but shook her head, leaving Ash confused.

"Ash, I want to go with you wherever you go. I like to watch you compete for badges and prizes. So anywhere is fine with me." Misty said and grinned. Ash smiled and then he scratched Pikachu's chin, who was resting on his shoulder. But Misty noticed something was wrong with Pikachu, too. It seemed uneasy, despite the fact that it was with Ash. Misty began to grow concern at this point, but figured that this wasn't a good time to bring it up. She leaned forward to pet Pikachu as well, and she tried to communicate with it using her intense emerald eyes. Pikachu seemed to relax a bit after feeling Misty's touch, which satisfied Misty...for now.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ash said with determination. He grabbed Misty's hand and ran out of the Pokemon Center, heading towards Vermillion City. Misty was surprised at the softness of Ash's hands. They felt smooth, despite his constant training. She liked it a lot. And she guessed that they were headed for Vermillion City to catch a boat to wherever Ash was planning to go.

"Hey, Ash?" misty said softly when they slowed to a walk. Ash looked over to her and smiled.

"Yes Misty?" Ash said, not exactly sure what she would ask. Misty looked a little nervous all of the sudden, but spoke anyways.

"What happened to Brock? Or anyone else that you travel with?" Misty asked and looked up at Ash, who had stopped to hear her question. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Brock had to go back to Pewter City to take care of the gym, and Dawn went off to be a master coordinator. So I've been lonely." Ash said and winked at Misty again, but she just laughed.

"Ash, you are a pathetic flirter, you know that?" Misty said and laughed, while Ash looked embarrassed.

"Well it's not like I could learn anything from Brock. Besides, I can tell you like it Misty." Ash said and winked yet again. Misty just began cracking up and she playfully slapped Ash's arm. He laughed and slapped her back. Pretty soon, it was an all out girl fight, except with only one girl and one playful guy. Misty and Ash were laughing hysterically and ended up falling on the ground, still slapping the crud out of each other. Then Ash pinned Misty down and gave her a victorious smile. Misty just laughed and grabbed his wrists with her hands. With a skillful move, she flipped him over and was now the one on top. Surprised, Ash laughed with Misty, then winked.

"You can't tell me you don't love that. Look at your red cheeks!" Ash said and flashed a seductive smile. Misty grew even redder and slapped Ash again.

"It's just because I'm hot from all this girl slapping. That's it Ash." Misty said and crossed her arms with a grunt. Ash just chuckled.

"Oh come on, let's go..."


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Vibes

5

Chapter 3: Bad Vibes

Ash and Misty arrived to the bustling port of Vermillion City at sunset, just in time to catch the ferry heading for Sinnoh. While Ash was getting their tickets, Misty was admiring the setting sun reflecting on the ocean. She remembers when she used to ride Lapras with Ash and Tracey around the Orange Islands, and smiles at the thought. Then she felt arms wrap around her from behind. She looked down and saw that the hands had green fingerless gloves. It was Ash. She turned her head to see him looking lovingly at her. She turned a deep red and looked away, not sure what to do about the situation. But she smiled and put her hands on top of his. Ash smiled seductively at Misty and then he brought one of his hands to her face and turned it to his. _Oh my god. Is he going to..._ Misty began to think as Ash leaned his face in closer to his. He kept getting closer, inch by inch, until his lips touched hers. Misty was shocked, but kissed back. Ash was getting quite intense with his kissing and was trying to open her mouth with his tongue. But something was holding Misty back, something told her that it wasn't right.

"A-Ash, no..." Misty said with a muffled breath. Ash stopped and looked at her funny. She just looked down and tears began forming in her eyes. She could feel something was wrong. This Ash's lips were soft yet firm, and seemed to know what they were doing. Misty knew that Ash had never kissed a girl, as far as she knew. So how would Ash know almost perfectly how to French kiss? Most people practice things like that. And he just didn't seem...Awkward enough. When you add the fact of Pikachu being extremely uneasy around Ash lately, you have a formula that does not compute. As she was beginning to figure things out, Ash grabbed her hand and turned her around. He noticed she was crying.

"Misty, are you ok? Was I too rough?" Ash said sympathetically. Misty wanted to tell him her suspicions, but she was afraid to. She was also hoping she was wrong about all of this. She was hoping her gut was wrong. And she was hoping Ash was Ash, and not some evil being. She just nodded her head and walked to the ferry, since it was time to board. Ash, confused as to what he did wrong, followed behind her.

When they got on board, Ash and Misty went to their cabin to put their luggage away. Since it would be an overnight trip, Ash and Misty had to share a cabin together. Misty was hoping Ash would have got more than one bed in the cabin because she was afraid to be near him at the moment. When they unlocked the key to their room, Misty was relieved to see two beds instead of just one. She happily plopped her travel bag on the bed she wanted, closest to the window of their room. Ash smiled at her and put his backpack down on the other. She shuddered at the thought of him smiling at her. Pikachu climbed up onto Misty's bed as if hearing her thoughts. He gave a soft nudge on her hand as if he wanted to be comforted as well. She scooped up the small yellow mouse in her arms and hugged it tight to her chest, comforting it. Pikachu made a soothing "Chaaa..." sound as it nuzzled into Misty's embrace. Ash sat on the bed and wondered why Misty was acting this way with Pikachu. From what he remembers, Misty loved Pikachu but never looked this loving at it. Ash gulped as he thought of all the things that Misty could be thinking of. He looked away, hoping not to catch her glare. He hoped she wasn't thinking of what he thought she was thinking. Ash decided to try to forget about it unless Misty brought it up, which he doubted she would. Ash, trying to lighten the mood, suddenly stood up and rubbed his stomach.

"Hey Misty, why don't we grab some food? I'm starved!" Ash said, grabbing Misty's hand and dragging her out of their cabin. Pikachu jumped onto Misty's shoulder and held on for dear life as Ash hurriedly ran to the cafeteria for some dinner. About half way, Misty managed to stop him and she pulled her hand away. Ash then got a sad look on his face and walked next to Misty with his head down. Seeing Ash looking depressed, Misty immediately felt sorry for him. Even if he wasn't the ash she knew and loved, he might be able to do for now. She should at least be nice to him. Plus, she still thought he was adorable.

"Oh Ash, don't be down. Sorry for pulling away like that..." Misty said nervously. Ash just smiled and put his arm around her waist. She shivered but accepted his soft touch.

"It's ok, Misty. I get that it's new and stuff. I mean, it's new for me too..." Ash said and kissed her forehead. Again, Misty shivered. It still felt wrong. But if this really was Ash, she would have to accept the fact that he has changed a bit. She put on a fake smile and hugged him back as they entered the cafeteria. Pikachu tapped Misty's shoulder and gave her a confused look, as if asking why she was being responsive to his affections. Misty just shrugged and patted Pikachu on the head. He nuzzled her hand as they sat down to eat. Misty watched Ash stuff mounds of food into his mouth while she picked at her own. _Well that's one thing that HASN'T changed. It's still so funny how he can shove all of that into his stomach and not even get full. But I'm still really suspicious. Maybe after dinner, I'll make a call to Brock..._ Misty thought to herself as she nibbled on the salad in front of her. When Ash finished the last burger that he ordered, he patted his stomach and smiled, content with his meal. Even though Misty only ate part of her food, she felt more than full at the moment. She pushed her plate away and stood up, allowing Pikachu to jump into her arms. Ash stood up as well, knowing Misty was ready to leave. She took his hand and led him out of the cafeteria. When they got back to their cabin, Ash plopped down on his bed but Misty stayed standing.

"Ash I'm going to make a quick call outside. I'll be back in a bit." Misty said, and left the cabin to go out on the deck. Hurriedly, she opened her phone's contacts and scrolled don until she saw Brock's name. She dialed his cell phone first and waited for a response. But after several rings, his voicemail picked up. Misty left a quick message and told him how worried she was and that she was with Ash. Out of desperation, Misty then dialed his house number. After three rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Hewwo?" A small voice answered the phone, so Misty guessed it was one of Brock's many siblings.

"Hi there, is Brock there?" Misty asked the child on the other line. Then she heard the kid on the other line begin to cry.

"Noooo! He's been missing fwor a weeeekkkk!" The kid on the other line sobbed. Misty grew pale.

"Oh don't cry! I'm going to find Brock, I promise! My name is Misty by the way. I'm one of Brock's best friends." Misty said to the girl on the other line, trying to comfort her. She stopped sobbing at the thought of Brock being back home.

"Ohh thank youuu Mistyyy! You're da besttt!" The girl on the other line said and then hung up. Misty shut her phone and began to tear up. She knew something was wrong now. As she turned around to walk back to the cabin, she bumped into a very annoyed looking Ash.

"What are you doing?"


	4. Chapter 4: Whoa Shit

4

Chapter 4: Whoa Shit.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked again, louder this time. It seemed as if the slight redness in his eyes grew more intense as his anger bubbled up. Misty was frozen with fear, but managed a loud gulped. Ash walked over to her and took the phone from her hand and looked at the recent calls. 'Brock Home' was listed as most recent, only three minutes ago. Ash looked over at Misty, furious. She shrunk with fear as Ash gave a nasty glare.

"I thought I told you that Brock was fine, didn't I?" Ash said in a low tone. Misty was still terrified but summoned enough bravery to speak back.

"Yeah you did, but he's NOT fine. His sister said he's been missing for a week! Ash, we need to find Brock!" Misty pleaded. Ash looked down at her like she was crazy, but deep down inside; he had a bit of sympathy.

"No, Misty. I said Brock is fine, so he's fine. Wherever he is, trust me." Ash said, unmoving on his decision. Misty gave a long, hard look at Ash. She now had no doubt in her mind that he wasn't Ash. And she was going to let him know.

"...Who are you?" Misty said. Ash pretended to look taken aback by her question, but he knew this was bound to be asked sooner or later. He gulped and gave Misty an 'are-you-crazy?' kind of look. She just walked closer and stared right into his reddish eyes. She was so close she was touching his chest. He gulped for real this time, hoping Misty wouldn't hurt him.

"You didn't answer me, 'Ash'" Misty said and put air quotes on the word 'Ash'. Ash looked away and shook his head. Then he looked up at her with a devious smile on his face. He puller her closer by the hips and whispered in her ear.

"That, dear, is for me to know and for you to find out." He whispered seductively in her ear, and then went to nibble on it a bit. Misty shivered and shoved him away. He just had this slightly evil look on his face. Misty was fuming now, not knowing where the real Ash was. She slapped the fake Ash across the face and stormed to the cabin. She was worried sick about Ash and Brock. Who else that played a big part in her life might be missing? And who is that guy who looks exactly like Ash? Misty sat down on her bed and cried. That man took her first kiss away. She can never get it back. She wanted the real Ash to have her first kiss, and maybe even more. The thought of that guy stealing that from her made Misty sob even harder. As if on cue, the fake Ash walked into the room and saw her crying her eyes out. He knew comforting her wasn't going to work, since he would probably be slapped again. So fake Ash just sat on his bed and looked at her. After a while, Misty slowly stopped crying and looked at him. He looked back and winked. Misty looked disgusted but sighed. She was stuck here with him for a while.

"Can you at least tell me what you're here for?" Misty said in a monotone. She was done playing games. She wanted to know why she had to be with this guy. The fake Ash smiled but shook his head. He ran his hands through his thick black hair, knocking his hat onto the bed. Pikachu almost got hit by the hat, so he ran over to Misty and sat in her lap. Pikachu knew everything that had happened before the real Ash was replaced with the fake one. This was one of the times that Pikachu wished it could speak. It wanted to very badly now.

"Let's just say I'm supposed to take you as far away from the Kanto region as possible. That's why we're going to Sinnoh." The fake Ash said bluntly. Misty gasped, wondering what could be going on in Kanto that was so important. The fake Ash also realized that he had said too much, now he knew she was going to try to go back there. And with her water pokemon, swimming back across the sea wouldn't be too hard. Fake Ash knew he had to keep her with him for as long as possible, or else.

- Meanwhile -

"Let me go! Where am I and where's Pikachu?" The real Ash said; awakening from the anesthesia he was put under. The room he was in was dark and musty. He could barely make out a human shape sitting in a chair about ten feet away from where he was chained to the wall. The dark figure just chuckled and stroked the cat pokemon sitting on his lap.

"Hehe. Silly boy, you'll never see it again. Or any of your other friends. Welcome to Team Rocket's HQ." Giovanni said as he stepped out into the light. It looks like Team Rocket has gotten serious.


	5. Chapter 5: Plans Explained

4

**Chapter 5: Plans, Explained**

**- Inside Team Rocket's HQ -**

"What have you done to my friends? Why can't I see them, and why am I even here?" Ash said and tried to break free of the chains he was imprisoned in. Giovanni gave an eerie chuckle and stepped closer to the struggling Ash. Ash then noticed all of the features of Team Rocket's boss. Giovanni was a tall, muscular man who wore an orange suit. He had his brown hair slicked back and his cold, black eyes could pierce souls in an instant. Ash shuddered when his chocolate eyes made contact with Giovanni's. Giovanni lifted Ash's head up with his finger to make Ash feel the bitterness in his eyes longer. Ash spat in his face as he did so, catching Giovanni off guard. But now he was angry.

"You twerp! You must have a death wish for you and your friends!" Giovanni angrily shouted at Ash, who immediately regretted his rash behavior. Giovanni smirked when he saw that Ash would do anything to save his friends, and it gave him a naughty idea.

"Hmm. I see you deeply care for the insolent beings you call friends. But do tell Ash Ketchum, which one of your friends do you have the most feelings for? I'm quite sure you could imagine the consequences if you don't." Giovanni asked the angry pokemon master. Ash was taken aback by the random question, but he knew he had to answer.

"I will tell you if you promise not to hurt her. Deal?" Ash said and put out his shackled hand to make a deal. Giovanni smirked and shook his hand. Ash in no way trusted Giovanni, but he figured he had to save his friends at all costs.

"Ok, well I... uhm ...really like Misty. A lot." Ash said quickly and then looked away, his face growing very red. Giovanni started laughing evilly, and Ash frantically tried to break free from his chains.

"What are you going to do to her? I thought we had a deal!" Ash said angrily at Giovanni. He laughed again, getting Ash even more worried than he already was.

"More like, what have I done to her? Mwahahahaha!" Giovanni laughed manically and pulled up access to a secret video camera attached to Misty's backpack, placed by the fake Ash. From it, Ash saw a tearful Misty talking to what looked like himself. Ash, not being the brightest guy, was confused. But Giovanni was disturbed at the image he saw.

"No! She couldn't have figured it out all ready! God damn that clone. Little miss Misty must be a lot smarter than I thought she was." Giovanni shouted, then looking over to see Ash's confused face. He sighed at the stupidity of the young man, so he walked over to Ash to explain.

"You don't get it do you? The person you see on the screen is a clone I made from your DNA. It is supposed to look, act, and think like you. No one should be able to tell that it isn't authentic, but your little girlfriend somehow did. Hopefully, the clone will be able to keep her in the Sinnoh region until my plan unfolds." Giovanni explained to Ash. After hearing the explanation, Ash again attempted to break free and failed.

"What does she have to do with your sick plans? You better leave her alone!" Ash shouted, fuming with rage at this point. Giovanni smiled wickedly at Ash, making him sick to his stomach.

"Simply put, I knew she would be the only one brave enough to come to your aid. With that in mind, I made a clone of you so she wouldn't expect anything. Your other friends are all in the dungeon here, making sure that you don't escape by any means." Giovanni explained to Ash and smiling at his own ingeniousness. Ash let out a growl at Giovanni, who brushed it off.

"Well do you mind telling me what part I play in your scheme?" Ash said angrily. Giovanni smiled and nodded.

"I might as well, since your mind will be wiped of all your memories soon enough. I intend to train you as one of the elite Team Rocket members. That way, you can't interfere with my plans anymore. You'll be a part of them. As my son, I want you on the dark side with me." Giovanni explained to Ash, who was still in shock at the last sentence.

"W-What? A disgusting person like you can't be my father. I-It can't be..." Ash stammered, but Giovanni just nodded. Ash grew paler by the minute.

"Well it's true. Your mother Delia and I used to date in college. But she flunked out when I got her pregnant. I just decided to continue studying and working on my evil plans. I had no time to take care of a mistake like you." Giovanni said and laughed. Ash screamed as he tried to break free. He wanted to punch his father in the face. No, he wanted to kill him. Ash was not a mistake. He knew he was destined to do something important one day, and this must be it. To stop Team Rocket.


	6. Chapter 6: Living With A Fake

5

**Chapter 6: Living With A Fake**

Meanwhile, fake Ash and Misty were still in their cabin. Misty was trying to pry more information from the clone, to no avail. Ash Misty was attempting to get some more info, the fake Ash's cell phone vibrated. Both people stopped in mid sentence. Fake Ash looked nervous as he slowly reached for his pocket to check the incoming text. Misty got on all fours in a frog-like position, ready to pounce. As fake Ash flipped the phone open, Misty leaped off her bed and tackled him.

"HEEEYAAAH!" Misty screamed her battle cry as she jumped onto fake Ash's chest. He wailed and flew backwards onto the bed.

"Misty, what the hell are you doing? Get off of me!" Fake Ash said and grabbed Misty's wrists, leaving his phone unattended. She bit his hand, causing him to flinch in pain, and she quickly reached for the phone. Fake Ash just gave a smirk, causing her to worry. She checked the phone messages. Just old texts from her. Nothing else.

"But, I heard it buzz..." Misty said, shocked. Was she going crazy? Nahh. Misty looked down at the smug fake Ash. She grew angrier every second she stared at his face. Misty looked like she was going to slap fake Ash, but he was prepared for it. As she brought her hand down to his face, fake Ash grabbed her hand to stop the impact. He then entwined his fingers with hers, and she blushed. Wait, why was she blushing? Misty loved the real Ash, not the fake one. She tried to cool her face down, but to no avail. The fake Ash put a cocky smile on his face. He knew the plan was beginning to work, whether he did it like he was told to or not. After what seemed like forever, Misty pulled her hand out of the embrace. She got off of fake Ash and stood up.

"I know there was a message. Did you delete it?" Misty said, suspicious of fake Ash and the mysterious text. He smiled and nodded. This made her even angrier when she knew she couldn't even see what the message said.

"Yeah I did. My boss wouldn't want you finding out any more than you already did. In fact, that's all the message really said. He was just yelling at me." Fake Ash said, looking sincere to Misty. Of course she didn't buy his look completely. She knew that there was more he wasn't telling her, but it's not like she's going to get it out of him anytime soon. So Misty just sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. The fake Ash sat up and placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort. She shuddered at his touch, but not as violently as she normally would. His touch was nothing unusual now, but that doesn't mean Misty was ok with the fact that he's a fake. Still, she didn't push him away for trying to comfort her. She's gonna be stuck with this fake Ash for a while, whether she likes it or not. Better not anger him again. The fake Ash made a small smile at her, trying to be comforting.

"Listen Misty..." The fake Ash began to speak, trailing off a little as Misty turned to look at him. Fake Ash felt a bit of blush begin to grow on his cheeks from her looking at him. He swallowed and started speaking again.

"I know you're really worried about the real Ash, but he'll be fine. My boss wouldn't hurt him for the world. Uhm, would you like to know a bit more about who I am?" Fake Ash said softly. Misty was surprised that the fake Ash would dare to open up about himself. She nodded excitedly and fake Ash let out a sigh, trying to figure out where to start. He then nodded and turned to look at Misty. They sat crisscross applesauce on the bed as fake Ash began his story.

"To be honest with you, I wasn't born into this world like most people. I was created. My boss had gathered some of Ash Ketchum's DNA and used it to create me, a perfect clone. And no, I'm not a robot or zombie." Misty laughed when he said this, but let him continue.

"Anyways, I am a human, but I'm genetically engineered. I can't grow and I can't be unique. All the emotions I show in every situation is an emotion the original Ash has felt or thought about at one point in time." Misty gasped, which made fake Ash stop his story.

"What's wrong, Misty?" Fake Ash asked, concerned. Misty pondered inwardly for a second, then looked fake Ash right in the eyes.

"You mean...When you kissed me..." Misty began, but was cut off by Fake Ash. He nodded and smiled seductively.

"It's something Ash has thought of doing before. And from how often it pops up in my brain, he thinks of it an awful lot." Fake Ash said and laughed. Misty put a huge grin on her face. She began to blush intensely as she thought of doing the very same thing that fake Ash had done to her earlier, but with the real Ash. Then fake Ash snapped his fingers in front of her face to snap her back from reality. She looked embarrassed, and wiped away the little bit of unintentional drool coming from her mouth. Fake Ash laughed hard and Misty had to laugh as well. Then he got serious.

"Do you want me to finish?" Fake Ash asked. Misty simply nodded and sat to face him. He nodded and sighed again.

"Well as I was saying, I was created with a purpose. My boss created me for the whole reason of getting me to destroy Ash's relationships and reputations. That way, everyone would think that he's a bastard. But since he took Ash's friends too, the plan changed. Now I'm supposed to break his heart and get him so depressed that he would commit suicide." Fake Ash explained with a pained look on his face. Misty looked horrified when she heard that.

"You...You monster." Misty whispered and backed away from fake Ash. He grew even more pained to see her scared of him. Of course, fake Ash knew she was scared this whole time, but she never showed it. He walked over to her, tears welling in his eyes. She saw this and her horrified expression turned to shock. Was the man who was created to kill her love about to cry? She then put two and two together. Just because Ash's clone was _created _to kill, doesn't mean he _wanted_ to. And when you put the original Ash's emotions in the clone's brain, you've got an extremely stubborn yet sympathetic killer. Misty just froze. Fake Ash froze as well, wondering what she was going to do. Then she ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around fake Ash and started bawling her eyes out. Shocked to see the sudden change in mood, fake Ash returned the embrace and he began crying as well. The two slumped together on the floor, crying into one another's arms. Unknown by Misty and completely forgotten about by fake Ash, the camera on Misty's backpack was activated by Giovanni. He saw the two hugging and crying together on the floor. Giovanni's face grew a wicked grin. His plan was working, whether they wanted it to or not. Because Ash is going to crack after seeing all the collected evidence of affections caught on camera.


	7. Chapter 7: More Lies

6

Chapter 7: More Lies

- At Team Rocket HQ -

Ash lays on a rickety cot, his arms shackled to its legs. Even though he knew quite well how easy it would be for him to knock the cot over, he knew better. Knowing his father Giovanni, there was a trap somewhere. So Ash just lay there, unable to sleep. His mind kept on thinking of Misty. Will he ever see her again? _I can't lose hope. Just because this dumbo thinks he can manipulate me, he's wrong. Especially if I _am_ his son. I must be a lot smarter then I thought._ Ash thought to himself with a coy grin. He attempted to close his eyes to rest, but not a minute later the door flung open. Giovanni stepped through with a malicious look in his eye. Ash sat up and growled. Giovanni chuckled, and Ash noticed he was holding a projector.

"Son, I-"

"Do NOT call me your son." Ash spat and looked arrogant. Giovanni smiled deviously and continued on anyways.

"Ok, _Ash_, I have something you might be interested in. Care to watch?" Giovanni asked the furious Ash, who shook his head. He didn't want to see anything right now. Whether it was a Team Rocket training video, battle footage, whatever.

"But Misty's in it. Now I know you're interested." Giovanni said with a smirk. Ash had to admit he was interested. He slowly turned his head to the screen, and Giovanni smiled. Ash had a bad feeling about this. Giovanni pressed the button on the projector and an image appeared on the wall a few feet ahead. It showed a paused video dated three hours ago. Giovanni pressed the play button on his computer and the video began. It showed Misty slumped on the ground crying her eyes out in the clone's arms. It looked like the clone was crying as well. Ash stared at the screen in horror. What Ash didn't know was that Giovanni's plan was slowly beginning to work. Ash grew angrier each passing second. He screamed.

"What the HELL is this? I thought you said she could tell the difference!" Ash rashly spewed towards his father. Giovanni nodded and smiled.

"Oh but she can. Since that clone feels and acts exactly how you would, it shouldn't be too hard for her to warm up to it. Don't you agree?" Giovanni said with an evil laugh. Ash growled and he felt tears begin to form in his eyes. All of the sudden Ash's rage was gone. He stood there, frozen. Then he slumped against the wall and began to sob violently. Misty couldn't love a clone. She wouldn't do that to him, would she? No. It can't be. Misty still loves the real Ash, not some clone... Right? Ash sat and cried as his father stood proudly holding the video tape. Unfortunately for Ash, things were heating up on board the ferry.

- On the Sinnoh Ferry -

Fake Ash and Misty had dozed off for about an hour or so wrapped in each other's arms. It was about midnight when Misty began to open her eyes. She opened her puffy eyelids to see a pitch black cabin and fake Ash's hands clutching her waist. She gently slid his hands off of her and went to the bathroom. She splashed water on her puffy face and stared in the mirror at her reflection. She sighed as she remembered how the fake Ash cried in her arms. Real Ash wouldn't do that, would he? Misty was a little confused. Of course she still loved the real Ash, but the fake one was definitely growing on her. I mean after all, they were practically the same person, except fake Ash showed all the emotions that the real Ash doesn't. Maybe it would be ok to open her heart to him a little more...

Misty wiped her face off with a towel and walked in the room to find fake Ash sitting on his bed staring out the window. He turned his head to smile at her, but then continued to stare out the window. Misty felt bad for him. Even though he is just like Ash, she knows he doesn't want to be. Fake Ash wants to be his own unique person, but that can't happen. Misty sat down next to him and looked out the window as well. He turned to face her and sighed.

"Misty?" Fake Ash asked and Misty turned her head to face him. He looked extremely guilty at this point, and she was becoming worried.

"...Yeah?" She asked back, and he gulped. Instead of speaking, fake Ash grabbed her bag from her bed. Confused, she looked at him warily.

"You want to know more about all of this right?" He asked her. A little frightened, she nodded. Well fake Ash grabbed the strap of her backpack and began to speak into it.

"I'm sorry boss, but you should have thought more before putting Ash's emotions into me. Because now I'm in love with this girl as well. So this is gonna have to go." Fake Ash grabbed the micro camera off of her backpack. It was no bigger than a crumb. He crushed it in between his fingers. Misty was taken aback by what he said, not what was on her backpack this whole time.

"Misty, I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner. I really-" Fake Ash began to speak but was cut off by Misty's hand covering his mouth.

"...You love me?" She whispered to him. He simply nodded and blushed a little. Misty blushed back as well. Then her instincts took over. She uncovered his mouth but then recovered it with her lips. Fake Ash was startled at first, but then began to kiss back. Misty held fake Ash's face with her hands and slowly trailed her fingers up to his hair, flipping his hat off. He moaned a little when she ran her hands through his thick black hair. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back lightly. But then he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked, still wanting more. A LOT more. Fake Ash looked away, troubled. He shook his head.

"It's not that. You want the real Ash, don't you?" Fake Ash asked her. She nodded sheepishly. He smirked.

"Then why are you kissing me?" Fake Ash asked. She just shrugged and smiled. He smiled back but suddenly stood up, filled with determination.

"Well you know what? When we dock tomorrow, I'll take you to my boss. We will free him. I don't want to be with you knowing that the original wants you even more." Fake Ash said and smiled. Overcome with joy, Misty squealed and kissed him again. He smiled and kissed her back, unable to control himself. Then she pulled away.

"Well let's get some rest so we can get off as soon as we can!" Misty said, delighted. He nodded and crawled into his bed. But he was surprised to see her climbing in his bed as well. He welcomed her presence because he knew he couldn't get her out. She snuggled into his chest and dozed off. Shortly after, fake Ash did as well.

- Meanwhile: Team Rocket HQ -

The whole night, Giovanni had left the camera on, streaming live footage for Ash to watch. The last few minutes the camera was intact, Giovanni and Ash overheard Misty and fake Ash talking. When Giovanni heard fake Ash ask her if she wanted to know what was going on, he grew uneasy and leaned forward in his chair. The footage then showed fake Ash grab Misty's bag and then he faced the camera towards him.

"_I'm sorry boss, but you should have thought more before putting Ash's emotions into me. Because now I'm in love with this girl as well. So this is gonna have to go._" Giovanni stood up and screamed as the screen went fuzzy. Ash was astonished at what occurred on the screen. So his doppelganger has feeling for his girl as well? Oh it's on.


	8. Chapter 8: Strawberries and Spies

4

Chapter 8: Strawberries and Spies

At about seven o'clock in the morning, fake Ash and Misty awoke to a large thud that rattled the whole ship. The ferry's horn blew shortly after, to inform passengers that they have docked. Fake Ash jumped out of bed, startling Misty. She awoke slightly dazed at what all the commotion was, but quickly remembered. She jumped up as well and frantically began packing her things. Fake Ash finished before Misty did, so he helped her pack. After a few minutes, fake Ash grabbed Misty by the hand and dragged her off the ship, barely letting her finish. Unlike Misty, he knew how ruthless Giovanni was. And he knew that they were wanted now.

They flew by the guards at the ship's gate, throwing them their ticket stubs. Confused, the guards took the tickets and left it at that. After ten more minutes of running, Misty was too tired to continue. Fake Ash wanted to continue, but he figured that they were deep enough in the forest to rest. So they both sat on a fallen log.

"Where exactly are we running to?" Misty said in between breaths. Fake Ash shrugged but he had a strong glint of determination in his eyes.

"We have to get back to Kanto, but I'm not sure how to do it..." Fake Ash trailed off. Misty looked in her bag for a pokemon big enough and fast enough to get them there. Unfortunately, her biggest pokemon was Goldeen at the moment. Then it hit her. It was out of the blue, but it could work.

"Fake Ash, do you think Giovanni locked up Professor Oak?" Misty asked the clone. He looked at her puzzled, but shook his head. Misty's smile stretched all across her face.

"Perfect. Fake Ash, we need to get to a video phone!" Misty said and sprang up from her seat, now rejuvenated with hope. Fake Ash did the same, now getting where she was going with this.

"You got it! Hmm... We could probably reach Veilstone in an hour or so since we docked in Pastoria. Sound good?" Fake Ash asked enthusiastically. Misty nodded happily and grabbed his hand, dragging him along. He loved the soft texture of her hands and the strawberry scent wafting from her hair. Fake Ash was entranced by the smell, and forgot all their troubles for a little while. He imagined them running together through a field of strawberries instead of running for their lives. But that dream ended when he ran through a prickly bush instead of strawberries. Misty had stopped before the bush, but he hadn't.

"Oww! Damn, I didn't see that coming. What are you laughing about?" Fake Ash asked Misty when he emerged from the bush. She was giggling hysterically, her face red. Fake Ash looked down at himself to see that his pants were ripped off by the bushes. He remained in his boxers and shirt. His face turned a bright shade of red, like a strawberry.

"OH! I'll be right back!" Fake Ash said and searched the bush frantically for his pants. He looked everywhere but couldn't find them. Puzzled he looked over to Misty, who was now giggling with a guilty face. She took the hand from behind her back to reveal his jeans. Surprised, fake Ash walked over to her and snatched his pants back. Misty fully burst out laughing this time as fake Ash put them back on. He then grew a sly look on his face and snuck up behind the hysterical girl. With a quick move of his hands, he unlatched her suspenders and pulled off her short tank top. This left Misty in her bra and shorts. Taken aback by fake Ash's cunning move, Misty ran over to him.

"Hey, give those back! I need them!" Misty shouted and tried to reach for her clothes. Fake Ash held them high enough so she couldn't reach them. He was the one laughing now.

"I don't think you need them. I like you better without them." He said and winked at her. She grew red from head to toe and screamed. Fake Ash was laughing hard, enough for him to lower his arm a bit. Seizing the moment, Misty jumped up and snatched her shirt back. She quickly put it on and then snapped her suspenders in place. She glared at him and took his hand, dragging him once again. Pikachu, who had seen this whole ordeal, was laughing as well. He then jumped onto fake Ash's shoulder, to his surprise. It seems that Pikachu had finally come to like this clone of his master.

- Meanwhile at TR HQ -

Ash had awoken, realizing that his bad dream was his reality yet again. He still remained inside Team Rocket's headquarters. He was still extremely jealous of his clone and how he got to be with Misty. Ash punched the hard pillow he had slept on, sighing. He then looked at it again. There was a note written on a purple piece of paper. It read:

_Misty and your clone are heading to Veilstone to contact Gramps about using your Lapras to come rescue you. So don't get yourself killed, Ashy-boy. I'll be close, but you won't see me. Smell ya later!_

Ash had a huge grin on his face. Seems Giovanni forgot a few important people, like Gary Oak.


	9. Chapter 9: Unlikely Teamwork and

6

Chapter Nine: Unlikely Teamwork and Drop Dead Looks.

Misty and fake Ash had arrived in Veilstone City by sundown. They both knew that spending the night was very risky, due to Rocket members out to get them. They would have to travel the night. Misty and fake Ash were about to dash for the Pokemon Center, but they then saw two Rocket guards standing near it. Terrified, they would have to find another way in there. They slipped around the corner to hide.

Meanwhile, our favorite Rocket trio was hiding in the bushes behind the Pokemon Center. James poked his head out of the bushes to get a look at the surroundings. He noticed all the other Rocket grunts scouting the Pokemon Center.

"Jessie, what do you think they're up to?" James asked innocently. He had to be the nicest member of Team Rocket. Too bad he was also not the brightest. Jessie, the ringleader of the group, looked out of the bushes as well.

"Seems like the boss is looking for someone. I wonder who it could be." Jessie said, pondering her own question. Meowth poked his head in between them, checking the area as well.

"'Ey, it looks like 'dey found 'em!" Meowth shouted as all the other grunts began running towards the Pokemart. Curious as to what exactly is going on, the trio was about to get up, but they were gagged from behind. Jessie screamed loudly, but her voice was muffled by what seemed to be a vine. James began crying, thinking he was going to die. Meowth was doing a mixture of yelling and crying, struggling immensely.

"Geez settle down will you? Bulbasaur, you can let go now." Jessie, James, and Meowth recognized that voice immediately. It was the twerp. They backed into the bush, terrified of fake Ash and Misty all of the sudden. But they didn't know that the clone wasn't the original. So Misty needed to break the ice.

"Listen you three, we need your help. Especially yours, Meowth." Misty said bluntly. They looked at her like she was crazy, and turned their heads stubbornly. Misty sighed and sat next to them. Team Rocket were quite surprised when she did this, but she turned to face them.

"You don't know what happened, do you?" Misty said with a snicker. They shook their heads, realizing they missed something. It must be pretty important if the twerps were willing to ask for their help. They looked at her with a perplexed expression, and Misty beckoned for fake Ash to help her explain. He sat next to Misty and looked at them.

"You can't see anything different about me?" Fake Ash asked Team Rocket. They stared hard, but shook their heads again. Ash chuckled.

"Well then Giovanni did a good job. I'm not the real Ash, I'm a clone. I was made by your boss, and the real Ash is trapped at Rocket's headquarters right now." Fake Ash explained it quite easily, but Team Rocket seemed lost. Meowth, being the smartest in the group, got it first.

"Whoa! So da real twerp is bein' held hostage by da boss? What does he want 'em for?" Meowth shouted, but Misty and fake Ash shrugged.

"All I know is that I was created to ruin his life, but I failed. So Giovanni captured him. I'm not sure what happened after that. But I think Pikachu might be able to tell us. That's where you come in, Meowth." Fake Ash explained, and Meowth nodded, but then he spoke again.

"... I'll do it. I'll translate for da Pikachu. But on one condition." Jessie, James, and Meowth got a devious look in their eye which made fake Ash and Misty nervous. But they were asking quite the opposite of what they expected.

"We wanna help ya bring down Giovanni!" All three Team Rocket members shouted together. Fake Ash and Misty shouted "Yeahh!" and the newly formed group high-fived each other.

- Team Rocket HQ -

After reading the letter, Ash had shoved it in his pillowcase so Giovanni couldn't see it. Ash did wonder why he wouldn't be able to see Gary. He looked around the room for a glimpse of him, but couldn't find him. Ash tried again several times but still couldn't find Gary. Was he in the room? How did he even get in without the security cameras taping it? Ash decided to get up to take a look at the security camera. Even though he was still chained, Ash figured that he could get close enough for a look. He didn't notice anything wrong with the camera. But by the time he had returned to his cot, another purple letter was on his pillow. Ash opened it and this is what it said:

_Didn't I tell ya you couldn't find me? Well you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed anyways. But look up. – Gary_

Confused, Ash looked up. And there on the ceiling was Gary Oak. He winked at Ash who was taken aback by his appearance. Gary was clinging to the ceiling with suction cups and he was wearing a purple ninja cloak. A little flashy to be invisible, but Gary pulled it off somehow. Ash quickly pointed to the security camera, but Gary shook his head. He wrote another letter and dropped it to Ash. Ash was amazed how he could write and still hang on the ceiling. But he picked it up.

_The security camera's live tape was replaced with one of you sleeping from last night. I'm amazing aren't I? Hehehe. But anyways, I can't get you outta here yet. I need backup, so I will wait for Misty and the clone. But trust me; I won't let anything happen to you. – Gary_

Ash nodded and looked back up at the ceiling to thank Gary, but he was gone. Ash shook his head and smiled. But just in case Giovanni decided to barge in, Ash laid back down and pretended to sleep. About five minutes later, Giovanni stormed in, looking unhappy.

"You really mean to tell me you were sleeping this entire time?" Giovanni said in a low voice. Inside, Ash was terrified. But he had to lie, for both his and Gary's sake.

"Of course I was. What time is it anyways?" Ash said, trying to sound nonchalant. Giovanni didn't fall for it. He grabbed Ash by the collar and slammed him against the wall. Ash grunted in pain but stared directly into the evil man's eyes.

"Oh really? Care to explain why my security camera sent out a hacker alert?" Giovanni said, squeezing Ash even harder against the wall. He gulped but kept his composure.

"There's no one else in here but me. So your camera must be broke." Ash said confidently. Giovanni didn't buy it. He let go of Ash and stepped back.

We'll see about that. Go Golem!" Giovanni shouted. His big Golem popped out of its ball, waiting for its master's command. Giovanni smiled.

"Golem, use Lock-On!" Giovanni shouted. Ash grew pale. Lock-On was a move that immediately detected and tracked any target. So if Gary was still in the room, Golem would know. After a few seconds, Golem's head shot toward one of the room corners. It's eyes began glowing red, indicating that he had found his target. Giovanni smiled.

"Golem, Hyper Beam!"

Golem opened it mouth and fired a blinding beam towards the wall. There was a loud cracking noise as Gary Oak dropped to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10: Pretty Boy Captured and

4

Chapter 10: Pretty Boy Captured and Cats Prodded

- Team Rocket HQ -

Ash screamed. He screamed so loud, Giovanni covered his ears. Gary was on the floor. He wasn't moving, and there was a small pool of blood beginning to form under him. Ash's tears began falling of his face and onto the cold ground. Giovanni would pay for killing his best friend.

"You MONSTER! Why the HELL would you do that to him?" Ash said in between sobs. Giovanni laughed manically and looked down at the blood-soaked Gary. Ash struggled furiously by the chains that bound him all too easily. He yanked and pulled until his wrists began to bleed. Giovanni watched the whole time with a big smile on his face. Then remembering the ninja-esque boy slumped in the corner of the room, he took out another pokeball, while calling Golem back. Ash grew pale as to wondering what this one was.

"Go Blissey!" Giovanni cried, and Ash was relieved. Blisseys may be strong defense wise, but not when it comes to attacks.

"Blissey, do me a favor and see if that boy survived. Thank you." Giovanni said and shooed it to the corner. It waddled up to Gary and put its hands on his neck. Blissey cooed with happiness, which meant there was a sign of life. Ash cried tears of joy as Giovanni sent out another Blissey to help the first one take him to the ER. Giovanni shook his head and walked over to Ash.

"It seems like you were lying to me before, Ash. I be that you know I don't tolerate lying all too well. With that boy out of the way, we might just have to cut a few days off of my plan. Don't you agree?" Ash grew pale at those words.

- Meanwhile, Outside the Veilstone Pokemon Center -

"So we all have the plan down?" Misty asked their now combined group. Jessie, James, Meowth, and fake Ash nodded in agreement. Misty looked at her watch and then looked at Jessie.

"Ok ready? Go!" Misty whispered to Jessie and James. On cue, Pikachu ran out to the front of the pokemon center, chased by Jessie and James.

"Get that Pikachu! It's wanted by the boss!" Jessie cried and the Rockets guarding the door to the center ran after Pikachu as well. Seeing their plan work, fake Ash and Misty snuck around to the front of the center and ran inside. Fake Ash and Misty were relieved to see that there were no guards inside the building. They breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the videophones. Misty sat down in a booth and dialed the Oak Lab. She nervously sat and twiddled her thumbs until there was a click at the other end of the line and a cheery older man showed onscreen.

"Ah Misty and Ash, what a surprise! Is there anything I can do for you?" Professor Oak said cheerfully on the phone. Misty was extremely nervous as she spoke to the older researcher.

"Listen Professor, we don't have much time. Your grandson and the real Ash are in a lot of danger right now, and we need to borrow Lapras to save them. You following me?" Misty said hastily and looked over to fake Ash, who was guarding her. Professor Oak looked like he wasn't breathing, but he snapped out of it.

"Ok. I don't want to know the details, but please bring my favorite men home alive. I'm counting on you Misty!" Professor Oak said and he prepared Lapras's pokeball for transfer. Within a few minutes, it arrived in a small slot next to the videophone. Misty picked it up and tucked it into her bag.

"Thank you Professor. And don't fret; I will make sure Ash and Gary come back alive and _well._ I will die in their place if they don't." misty said proudly, but fake Ash began rapidly tapping her on the shoulder with a worried look. He nodded and hung up the videophone. She stood up and looked over to fake Ash.

"We have to go find Team Rocket and Pikachu! Who knows what would have happened to them? They should be back by now, Mist." Fake Ash said with a worried expression. Misty nodded and fake Ash took her by the hand, leading her out of the Pokemon Center. When the got outside, there were no guards at the door, and they ran towards the forest. As they neared the entrance, Misty could hear Meowth yelping. They ran even faster, getting their pokeballs at the ready. When the entrance was in sight, the yelping grew even louder. There was a crowd of grunts around the trunk of a tree, poking and prodding Meowth with a stick. It yelped even louder, causing the grunts to grow even angrier. They pulled out what looked like a taser. Meowth, Jessie, James, and Pikachu all grew pale.


End file.
